Painless Embrace
by Lunarkitty212
Summary: Love is an inevitable thing, that comes and goes. That Spring, as the cherry blossoms were blooming, she met him under the ever lasting blue sky... The person that would get her through pain and loneliness.
1. The new arrivals

Chapter 1-The new Arrivals

It was a day like no other the sun was shining the birds were singing and the people in Tokyo were happy and cheerful as they had always been but in the distance a small house can be seen here lived a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, she is 16 and goes to tomoeda high school she just finished her first year in high school and is now in her second year.

"Oh no im gonna be late for school!" Sakura said.

" Late again twerp and I thought you were responsible", Touya said with a smirk on his face.

Touya is her big brother who is now in college he likes to bother her a lot and can be quite a nuisance but he can also be caring, understanding and responsible. He would never let anything happen to Sakura.

" Would you get a life Touya!", Sakura said.

" Look you little monster you better not bother me and Yuki when he comes ok!?"

" oh really he's coming!"

At that moment the clock stroke nine.

"Oh no! oh no! Im late! Oh im gonna get a detention again!!!"

"Hey is Dad coming late tonight Touya??"

"Yep, he's working late again"

"Awww man he said he would take me to that new amusement park today"

"Well I do get off work early today…."

"Oh Touya pleeeeeeeassssseee??!!"

"Ok, fine" he said hastily wanting to do that.

"Yes!!!!"

"Hurry you'll be late to school!"

"Ok thanks bye!!!!"

Then as sakura got her skates and skated to school she wondered if she had her homework, she reached for her backpack and searched to find it but couldn't find it.

"Oh no not again this is the fourth time this week!"

But then she looked back to find that her homework was flying farther and farther away she forgot that she wasn't looking at where she was going and when she turned around she saw that she was heading toward a guy and couldn't stop!

"Oh no look out!!!"

Then as the boy was turning to run to safety it was too late

They crashed into each other with full speed and both of them went hurdling in different directions of the street

Before you know it Sakura got up and raced to the boy to see if he was all right

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

Then the boy steadily got up this time with an angry look in his eye

"You should watch were you're going!"

"I'm sorry, here let me help!"

Sakura grabbed the boy's arm to pull him up from where he was sitting but then he pulled it off.

"I don't need your help, its bad enough that you had to crash into me but getting help from a girl like you is embarrassing enough!"

"Well you didn't have to take it that way!!!!! It was just an accident and I was just trying to help you stand up!!!"

"I can do that myself, thank you!"

"AND EXACTLY WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'A GIRL LIKE YOU'!"

"Oh nothing, well maybe what I meant was you shouldn't waste your time skating… its not like you can get any worse," he whispered in a low quiet voice

"…Well as much as I would love staying here and argue with you I got classes to attend to so… BYE!!"

"Good I was getting bored!"

After they parted separate ways Sakura wondered why he acted so impolite to her

"The nerve of that guy !!!!!! I've never seen a guy so rude like that in my entire life just because I tried to help him!!"

When Sakura finally arrived at school the teacher was very angry

He coughed lightly and said, "Well, Well look who's late …again!"

She put her books down and then sat as she tried explaining

"Look Mr. Yokishiro I'm sorry, give me another chance please!?"

"Sakuuuuraaaa! You cant keep doing this! If your late again your going to get detention, Now is that clear!?"

She shook her head, "yes Mr. Yokishiro"

"Well class before I go on with the assignment let me introduce you to two new students!"

Then Sakura felt a pat on her shoulder and looked over and saw, Tomoyo, her best friend

"Psssssstttt! Sakura!"

"Oh hi Tomoyo!"

"Sakura why where you late?"

"Well I was trying to help this guy, cause I crashed into him while I was skating but he wouldn't let me! He was so rude about it!"

"Wow, talk about your bad luck!"

Then Sakura was surprised at what tomoyo had to say after that

Then tomoyo drew a breath and turned away, "Sakura, I broke up with Steven yesterday…"

Then sakuras eyes were wide open, " but I thought you guys where doing fine?"

"Well we were, it's just that he is leaving for America tomorrow and he thinks that long distance relationships wont work…"

"That's it!? That's why you broke up!?"

"Yea why?"

"Well because that's not important at all!!!"

"Well…"

But before she could answer the new students arrived

"Class these are the two new transfer students from Hong Kong, meet Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiragizawa!"

Then Sakura pointed at Li and they both simultaneously said: " ITS YOU!!!"


	2. The mysterious Boy

Chapter 2-The mysterious boy

Then the professor (surprised) said: "well it looks like both of you know each other!"

Then li growled and said, "yea we've had a previous encounter", he said sarcastically.

_Oh great now I have to spend the rest of the year with this dude! And I was just getting over that!_

" Well then I suppose since you know him you can show him around school" said the professor.

_What?! NO! Im not showing that egocentric too-good-for-nothing bastard around school!_

" Id love to" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well good!, al right everybody take your seat and stop chattering!"

Then Li sat across from sakura and Eriol sat behind tomoyo.

"Well that's all for today! Today's homework is to read chapter 3 and 4!"

Sakura started to leave the class when ,to sakuras surprise Li caught up with her.

"So are you going to show me around school or what?"

"Ok look! Just because I said id show you around school doesn't mean I actually will!

"Well you told the professor you would!"

"Well the professor isn't here right now is he!?"

"Why are you so selfish?"

"WHY AM I SO SELFISH?!? I tried to help you but you didn't want me to, and you ended up insulting me!"

"Well you were the one that bumped into me! So I guess you deserved it!"

Then sakura growled and turned around and walked home but this time li didn't follow her.

Then when sakura arrived at her house she saw that yukitos car was parked right in front of her house.

_Oh my god! Yukis here! Oh great now he's going to see me in my uniform! _

Then sakura walked through the back door and ran up the stairs before yuki and touya came back into the living room and saw her she went into her room and quickly changed her uniform clothes into her normal ones.

_I hope he thinks I look good in this outfit…_then sakura found herself to be blushing and quickly ran down stairs to greet yuki.

"Yuki!!! Its great to see you again!!!!!!" And sakura gave him a big hug and yuki hugged her back too.

Yukito is touyas best friend he has been since elementary he goes to college with him and goes everywhere with him and sakura just happens to have a crush on him.

"Hey touya? You said we were gonna go to the amusement park today after school remember!"

"Yea I know, hey yuki how about it?"

"What?"

"Wanna go to the amusement park with us?"

"Ok, sure."

"This is great! We are gonna have a blast!" sakura said with joy

As soon as they arrived at the amusement park sakura noticed a familiar looking boy.

_He looks familiar…where have I seen his face?_

"Sakura! You coming?!"

"Yea ill be right there!"

Then when sakura was about to ride the Ferris wheel she noticed that there was a sign saying **" ONLY TWO PEOPLE PER SEAT".**

"Oh no! I wanted to ride with you guys!"

"That's ok sakura we can ride some other time just you and me!" Yuki explained

Then sakura felt herself get red.

_Geez I blush easily!_

Then the operator that controlled the Ferris wheel yelled "NEXT!" and it was yukito and touyas turn.

"See you at the bottom squirt!" Touya teased.

Then when she was about to go on the next ride she looked behind her and saw the least person she would wanna see!

"YOU, AGAIN!! WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP SEEING YOU!"

It was Li, her enemy


	3. The Ferris Wheel

Chapter 3- The Ferris wheel

_Great first I see him in class and now I see him here!_

Then he stopped being silent and said "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!"

"Im here….. Having a good time, you haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well the same reason you're here! But now that you're here I cant, can I!?"

"I guess not, are you gonna sit the guy is waiting for you to sit down!"

Then she turned around and noticed that the guy was staring at her angrily and repeated "NEXT!"

"Ok fine!"

Then the man sat her down and buckled her seatbelt and asked her " do you have a partner"?

"No, bu-but thats ok I don't really-"but before she finished her sentence the man yelled " WE GOT A LONER!"

"Ummmm you don't have to scream that out" sakura said embarrassed.

"ANYONE WANT TO SIT WITH HER!?" then the man looked at syaoran and then turned to look at sakura.

Then the man took in a small breath and turned to syaoran to say "alright kid are you alone?"

And then syaoran looked at him and said "feh! I don't need a partner!" and turned his head angrily

"Well kid you do if you want to ride THIS Ferris wheel now get in before this thing starts moving!"

And then syaoran growled and said " Im not going with that Harry beast! your gonna have to push me

In to go in with her!"

Then the man said "Gladly" and with a smirk pushed him in and closed the door

_Oh great, I should have just gone on another ride!_

Then sakura took a small breath and said "look I know you hate me, and that's ok because I hate you, but you can at least let me have a good time at the fair!"

"I don't care about you or anyone else!" syaoran shouted angrily.

Then suddenly something inside sakura just went off and she just let it out "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM! What's your problem! All you care about is yourself and no one else! You're just selfish!!! I hate people like you!!"

Then suddenly an awkward silence was drawn in and it stayed like that for the rest of the ride

When the ride finally came to a stop they climbed off and no word was said until touya and yuki came

"Hi sakura did you have fun?" yuki asked with a very polite voice.

"Well….." then sakura turned her head to see syaoran leaving to the exit.

And sakura sighed and said " kind of."

Then after a while they headed back to the car and drove to their house.

On the way to their house sakura started having negative thoughts about her experience with syaoran. And started doubting what she said.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said those things…I was, a little harsh……NO! What am I saying! He deserved it! He was so rude and mean! He should have not said it if he didn't want to get yelled at!_

Then after a while they arrived at home and sakura noticed her dads car in the driveway.

"Ummmm Touya?"

"Yeah?"

Then a hint of panic was in her voice as she asked "you did tell dad we were going to the fair, right??"

Then touya gulped and said "Uhhhhh…of course…. I ….did…"

And then sakura drew a small breath and said "touya please tell me u told dad we were going to the fair!"

"Well I kind of….. Forgot."

Then yuki crept up behind them and asked, " Why are you guys so scared because your dad doesn't know we went to the fair?"

And then touya sighed and said "well the last time we didn't tell him where we were, he really got mad at us and grounded us for an entire month!"

"And that's not the worst part!" Sakura continued "he would make us clean the whole house! And trust me that's not an easy thing to do when you're living in a six bedroom house!"

Then yuki smiled and touya let out a big sigh and said "why are you always smiling when we are always in a big problem?"

"Im just lightening the mood that's all."

And then with a smile touya said " you always have"

"Can you two stop chattering! We need to figure out what were gonna tell dad! Before he grounds me again!"

Then quickly touya became serious and said "alright look, lets just tell dad the whole thing and see how he reacts, and then if he becomes angry ill come up with something ok?"

"Well…ok, but make it good! Remember dad knows when were lying!"

"Hey, don't worry about me squirt im good at lying, he won't suspect a thing!"

Then as touya, yuki and sakura entered the house they noticed a very particular smell.

Then touya quickly glanced at yuki and then yuki said "don't look at me I didn't do it!"

Touya then glanced back at the living room, when suddenly they heard someone coming downstairs.

"Oh thank god! I was just about ready to call the police!"

It was their dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto, hes a school teacher at a college and is very smart he worries a lot about Touya and Sakura and is both a father and a mother figure to them since their mom died in an accident her name was Nadeshiko and she was very pretty but sakura never got to know her very well.

"Uhhhhh Dad! Sorry we didn't tell you we were going out! You see we-"but before Touya finished he interrupted.

"Oh don't worry! It's all right! Im sure you didn't mean to!"

Then Touya and Sakura quickly glanced at each other with suspicious looks.

"Ok…? Ummm dad are you…. alright?"

"Im fine! Thanks for asking! Well its really late and it way past your curfew you should go and get some sleep!"

Then sakura let out a sigh and went to her room, after getting her bed fixed, putting on her nightgown, and brushing her teeth she slipped into bed and tugged on her bed covers and went to sleep.


	4. In school

Chapter 4- in school

Next morning she woke up with the sound of the telephone.

"oh god! Noooo! Not now!" then sakura picked up the phone

"Hello? Is this Sakura?" spoke a familiar voice

"Yes, who's this?"

"Hi! Its Tomoyo I was waiting for you outside this morning to go to school, but you never came out so I left by myself!"

Then sakura groaned and replied, "Where are you?"

"At a phone booth near school, ummm are you still in bed?! It's really late! You better come before Mr. Yokishiro gives you detention!

"OH MY GOD! ITS 8:30! Ill never make it to school on time!!" she said, "Well I gotta go ok! I'll be there in a few minutes! Bye!" and then hung up on her and quickly put her uniform and ran downstairs where her dad and touya were eating breakfast.

"Oh great I cant even sit down and have breakfast!" she growled

As she was getting ready to go out the front door her dad asked "sakura make sure to be here this afternoon, both of you" and he glanced at touya and turned back to sakura "I need to introduce you to someone".

"Alright, dad! Bye!"

When sakura arrived at school it was 8:57 just 3 minutes till class started.

Sakura quickly sat at her assigned seat before it was time to start the class. When she looked across her aisle she saw syaoran and quickly glanced away before he noticed she was looking at him.

Then Mr. Yokishiro walked in and said, " Well looks like your early Sakura! Well good! Now I don't have to punish you"

And Sakura smiled and said "thank you Mr. Yokishiro."

Then during lunch Sakura was sitting with tomoyo when suddenly she got up and went to talk with syaoran at his table.

"…. Syaoran? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked

Then syaoran looked up from his food and looked at her straight in the eye and said, " Why should I listen to you?"

"Please? Its just a minute after that you can go back to eating"

"Do what you like"

"Well, im really sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to yell at you it's just that….. Well you got me so angry and I wasn't really having a good day"

Then syaoran shook his head

"……Id actually like to be friends with you, I don't like being an enemy to anyone and I don't like you considering me as an enemy ive been hearing from tomoyo that youre actually a nice person and maybe you are, if you'd show it…."

Then syaoran raised his head again and responded " listen, I didn't even want to go to this stupid school but I had to, so im trying to make the best of it and youre making it harder for me!"

Then sakura spoke again " why are you making it so difficult for me to be you're friend!"

Then syaoran yelled at her violently saying " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!" and then he got up left.

And sakura was in shock as the whole school heard him scream at her, tomoyo rushed towards sakura to see what had happened.

" Why did he scream at you?"

Sakura didn't speak she could only think of that moment when his piercing amber eyes looked into hers. She only thought of the rage he had gone through when he said that to her.

"Sakura? Did you hear?"

"Yea…. Ill see you in class I got to go to the bathroom"

"Ok, but hurry up."

Then sakura walked the empty hallways until she reached a sign that led to the bathroom once she was inside she sat there alone and thought.

_I don't get it……why? Ive never done anything to him and he still wont accept me!!…I apologized for something that wasn't even MY fault! Why?! Why wont he just let me be his friend! Ive never ever in my whole life had someone hate me!_

Then she walked out of the bathroom and into the hallways where she reached the classroom and walked in.

"Ah nice of you to join us miss kinomoto now please take a seat" Mr. Yokishiro said. Then sakura sat down and opened her history book.

" Now class I want you all to do lesson 6, questions one through five and make sure it includes details from the passage"

Once sakura got started on her assignment she couldn't think about anything else except syaoran and so she turned around and looked at him once more, she gazed at his amber eyes and in her head she would replay the moment he yelled at her. As she kept looking at him she didn't realize that the professor was looking at her.

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"Oh! Yes?"

"Is looking at Syaoran more important than doing your work?"

Then sakura blushed and said " no Mr. Yokishiro its not"

Then she heard everyone laugh quietly and then she felt syaoran's gaze looking at her, as she turned red.

After class syaoran quickly got up and started to leave when suddenly Sakura caught up with him.

"Uhhhhh syaoran?"

"You again, I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"I know, but can I walk with you for a while I need to talk to you"

"Whatever…."

As sakura and syaoran walked they began feeling more and more awkward as they walked.

But then sakura broke the silence.

"Listen syaoran I don't care what you say I will befriend you somehow everybody is like you at first but then they start to like me and I promise you will!"

"Why do you try so hard?"

" Because I believe that somewhere inside you there is a soft spot and I know ill find it some day" and then she left him and turned right to walk towards home.

Syaoran still confused, took his bag and turned around to go home.


	5. The big suprise

Chapter 5- the big suprise

Then as sakura arrived at her house she noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway that was not her dads or her brother's.

_Well that's weird ive never seen that car before……maybe theres a visitor!_

Then she ran into the house excitedly and quickly entered the living room and found her dad sitting down on the couch with a strange but nice looking woman.

"Hi sakura! How was school today!

"Ummmm…fine"

"Well that's good! Oh! Sorry I haven't introduced you too yet! Sakura this is Chihiro, Chihiro this is my daughter Sakura!"

"Hi…" sakura said not knowing whether to talk with her or not.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said as she smiled cheerfully

But then sakura noticed the smell of her clothes _" why does she smell like white plums?"_

Then sakura was about to sit down when she noticed that her father's hand was on top of the woman's hand. Sakura did not know how to react to this so she stood quiet before her dad broke the silence.

" Sakura, I know that this might come as a surprise but me and chihiro…. well…we've known each other for quite some time now and well…."

"You guys are…. friends…right?" sakura asked with a longing despair in her heart.

" Well……"

Then before he could answer the woman stood up and said " what your father is trying to say is that he asked me to marry him!" she smiled gleefully as she showed her right hand to sakura and there in her index finger was a diamond ring.

Then with sadness and confusion sakura declared " But I've never met you before!"

Then Fujitaka looked down and with a whisper he said " Chihiro…. do you think you can leave us alone for a minute?"

Then chihiro with a sad frown said " alright…." And then turned to sakura and said, " sakura I know im considered a stranger to you but please listen to your father he's a good man and he knows what's best"

Then in sakuras head she thought, " _what the hell is she saying! Here she is lecturing me like if she's my mother or something!?"_

Then chihiro walked out of the room as fujitaka was getting ready to speak.

"sakura, me and chihiro….well we've been dating for a while…"

Then sakura was about to interrupt when she thought better of it and silenced herself down.

" and Im sorry I haven't told you about it….I was too scared and so I didn't-"

Finally, sakura couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer and began to shout violently " Too scared to?! Well how do you think I feel now DAD! I mean here comes this fancy lady into OUR house! And I don't even KNOW her! And then you tell me that you guys are getting married!! I've had the worst day in my life and here you come with this, this, this CRAP!"

Then fujitaka stayed silent with his head down until sakura continued again " I thought……I thought you loved mom!" and looked away as she started breaking down into tears.

Then sakura ran up the stairs willing not to stop till she was by herself locked in her room where she could cry.

" _ITS NOT FAIR!"_ sakura thought.

Next morning as sakura awoke she looked up to find yukito staring at her, smiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

Then yuki startled by her scream said " sorry I scared you, you see, I slept over last night and touya told me to wake you up for breakfast since your dad didn't want to"

" YOU SLEPT OVER!?!" sakura exclaimed, " why didn't they tell me anything!?"

" Well you're door was locked so I felt that you weren't in the mood to chat so…"

"Ughhh remind me to kill my stupid brother tomorrow!"

Yuki chuckled as he said "don't worry, I will"

Then after their conversation they headed downstairs and when they reached the final step they realized that no one was speaking to anybody.

Then finally sakura decided to speak " Ummmm maybe its better if I skip breakfast, im not really that hungry anyways"

Then fujitaka looked up from were he was staring and glanced at sakura wide eyed and said "skip breakfast?…. but uve never skipped breakfast…"

"Well its good to try new things!" sakura said as she rushed out through the front door.


	6. The gentle smile

Chapter 6- the gentle smile

"Oh great! I forgot to organize my folder yesterday!" tomoyo said angrily "It's too disorganized! I just know hell give me an F!"

Then tomoyo felt a light tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around she realized it was one of the new students, Eriol Hiragizawa, and he was smiling gently upon her.

" Well I don't think it's very disorganized, in fact I think it looks very nice, if u don't mind me saying miss"

Then tomoyo pouted and said, " Who asked you!" and turned around angrily, when she heard him chuckle slightly and turned back and said: "What's so funny?!"

" Nothing" he said "you just look very cute when your mad, that's all"

Then Tomoyo blushed profusely and said, " what's your name anyways!?"

Then he held out his hand and said " its Eriol, pleasure to meet you!" he said with a gentle smile.

Then tomoyo still blushing shook his hand and said, " My name is…. Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo…..what a pretty name for such a pretty girl" he said with a grin.

"…Thank you, I guess?" Tomoyo said with a shrill in her voice.

" I like your hair" eriol said in a low voice.

"Ok….?" Tomoyo said still confused at his statement. _" WHAT A WEIRDO!"_ she thought

" Its very soft……" he said, taking one of her bangs and gently smoothing it with his hand.

"Ummmm……..ok…?" she said uncomfortably. _" What's this dudes problem! IS he a psycho!?"_

" Oh! Sorry" he said letting the bang go " here I am meeting you for the first time and im touching your hair!" he said laughing nervously " you must think im a nut!"

Then Tomoyo smiled and said, "no…that's not at all what I think!" she said rolling her eyes

" I hope we become friends sometime soon after all I only have one friend right now and he's not very open about his thoughts" he said staring at the floor slightly embarrassed

Then at that moment the clock stroke nine and Mr. Yokishiro said " Alright everybody stop chattering and sit in your seats for today's lesson!"

Then quickly Tomoyo ran back to her seat and with a rush sat down, while eriol did the same.

A few minutes later Sakura arrived carrying her skates in one hand and her books in the other.

Then still breathing hard Sakura said " Sorry… I'm… late… Mr. Yokishiro!" she said breathing between words.

" Well sakura! You've hit the world record!"

"I have?" sakura asked confused

" Yes! You're the first student to be late 28 times!"

"Ummmm…..is that good?"

" Of course!" he cried sarcastically "And as your prize, you get to spend 1 hour in detention!"

" Oh…" sakura said with a sigh " Please Mr. Yokishiro! Don't give me a detention! I promise I won't be late ever again!"

" Sakura we've talked about this over and over again!" he said " and you're still always late!"

Then with tears in her eyes she said " PLEASE! Mr. yokishiro my dad will be very mad at me!" she said with a slight shrill in her voice.

" I'm sorry sakura, but I warned you this might happen!" he said with a stern look " so this is what you get for not listening!"

" Fine…."she said almost breaking down into tears.

Then she sat down in her seat and put her head on top of her arms and started weeping.


	7. Detention

Chapter 7- the detention

After school Sakura went straight to the library were she had to serve her detention and to her surprise, the teacher that was there was the one that gave her the detention, which was Mr.Yokishiro.

" Well pleasure seeing you here Miss Kinomoto!"

"Hi…. Mr. yokishiro…"

"Please, take a seat" he said swiftly " the others will be her shortly"

"Others?" sakura asked

"You didn't think you were going to spend detention alone did you?"

" Oh…. no I guess not."

Then she heard footsteps nearby and then Mr. Yokishiro said " Ah! Here they come now!"

And then she turned to look at the door to await their arrivals. Then when they finally showed up she saw a girl about her age come through and sit down across from her, and then she looked, and saw a boy about two or three years older than her sit down three or two seats in front of her. And finally the last person to come in was none other than Li syaoran.

" Oh My God! Not again!" he yelled angrily "why is it that im always ending up with you!?"

Then a very mad sakura replied " were supposed to be friends now remember!" she grunted

"Whatever! You call it being friends, I call it being enemies so!"

Then Mr. Yokishiro exclaimed, " We didn't come here to socialize! We came here to be sorry about what we did! So start regretting!"

Then with a quick sigh he sat down in an empty table across from hers.

" ok everyone! Listen up!"

Then they looked up from where they were staring and looked at Mr. Yokishiro.

"Im going to be in the restroom!, Now I don't want anyone to start talking or get up from their seats or even move if that's the case!"

Then he left turning right to head for the bathroom.

Then Syaoran was the first to speak " finally! That old man left!"

Then Sakura looked up from her book and said, "he said not to talk!"

" He isn't here right now is he?" he answered quizzically

"Yeah! Well… its still wrong!"

"Shut up! Who cares!"

" _I swear! He's getting on my nerves again!" _sakura thought

" Sooo…. I wonder what the old man has on his desk!" he said getting up and looking.

" Stop it! He'll find out that you did that!"

"Yeah right! He doesn't even remember my name!" he chuckled lightly

" Fine! You go ahead and get in trouble! But im not!" she said still staring at her book

Then he slowly reached into Mr. Yokishiro's desk drawer and took out a small trophy made out of glass and then he started toying with it.

Sakura couldn't keep quiet at what he was doing and said, " Don't play with that! That's Mr. Yokishiro's first place trophy for running track! He's always talking about it during class! And how important it is to him!"

Then syaoran with a smirk looked down at the trophy and said " Really! So how important is it?" he said with a curious tone

" Well for him, its worth more than his entire life!" she exclaimed

" Well now! We wouldn't want this to break now would we!?"

Syaoran then sat down on top of Mr. Yokishiro's desk and said " I guess it would be fun to see old Mr. Yokishiro cry over his broken trophy now wouldn't it!?

Then sakura with a challenging voice said " You wouldn't!?"

" On the contrary, I would" he said with a mischievous grin

Then suddenly before he could drop the trophy, She ran as fast as her legs could take her over to Mr. Yokishiro's desk and fought her way to reach the trophy in syaoran clenched hand.

" Give it to me!" she said struggling to take it from him

" Why…should …I!" he said grunting between words. Then suddenly with a big heave she took the trophy from his hand and ran across the room (now very tired) but before she could reach her desk she never stopped to notice the spot on the floor that seemed wet and since she didn't, she slipped on to the floor letting the trophy go and collapsing onto the floor face down.

Then Syaoran without any word ran to sakura to look at her condition. Then still looking down on her he said " I'm sorry….." he said with a slight panic he then quietly tried to grab her hand to pull her up but then she pulled it off. Then she rose up and was breathing heavily as she did, without looking in syaoran's direction.

Then She turned around slowly and syaoran noticed that there were tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at his eyes. Then syaoran felt a very strong sadness in his heart when he looked into her emerald eyes filled with tears and couldn't explain why he felt the way he did at that moment.

" I'm sorry" he said, " I didn't…. I didn't mean to-" then he got interrupted when sakura finally spoke

" The trophy" she said in a low whisper

" What?" he replied

" The trophy" she said as she said it more loudly. Then she suddenly ran to the trophy that was now broken and started picking up the pieces and trying to put them back together but didn't succeed, but she kept on trying.

Then syaoran finally spoke " Sakura…I…"

" Don't be sorry" she grunted " Being sorry isn't going to make this trophy better again is it?!"

" Well You're the one that-" then before he could say the rest, sakura turned back at him and looked into his eyes while tears were streaming down her face. And inside syaorans heart he felt a longing despair for her to be happy and didn't know how to react to this feeling.

But before he could say a word Mr. Yokishiro walked into the room, and when he saw what had happened he sat in his chair, still stricken with the trophy being broken that he never realized that sakura was hurt and she was crying.

" Sakura!" he said finally speaking " what do have to say for yourself!"

" Mr.yokishiro… please forgive me! I didn't mean to I just-"

" It doesn't Matter if you didn't mean to or not! My trophy is broken and it's all your fault!" he said with an angry expression.

" I'm sorry Sakura but you leave me no choice" he said "im going to have to give you a referral"

Then sakura with a shrill in her voice saids "Mr.Yokishiro please…I wont do it again!" she said breaking down into more tears.

" I'm sorry sakura but you have to come with me…to the principals office" he said

After hearing that sakura shook her head and raised it up to say " o-ok Mr. Yokishiro" she said as more tears crawled down her cheeks.

Then Mr. Yokishiro Walked up from his seat and took sakuras hand and was leading her to the door almost forcing her out.

When suddenly syaoran stood up and with his head down he said, "It wasn't her…."he said with a whisper.

Then realizing his actions sakura exclaimed, " Syaoran don't…."

Then syaoran raised his head and said, " I did it…" he said, " I broke your trophy"

Then Mr.Yokishiro looked up and said " are you sure you wanna do that son?"

" Y-yes s-sir…."

Then he let go of sakuras hand and went over to Syaoran To grab his hand. Then once he got a hold of

His hand he halfway dragged him to the door and before they reached the door sakura stood up and said

" Syaoran please don't, you didn't do it you don't deserve it I do"

Then syaoran shook his head and whispered " you don't deserve this…" and then he smiled gently and said, " I do…"

Then sakura watched as Mr. Yokishiro dragged him by the arm across the hallway and into the principal's office where he would get his punishment. Then sakura was in puzzlement as she thought _" why would he do that…for me…?"_


	8. The visit

Chapter 8: The Visit

The next day as sakura was cleaning her house she never understood why syaoran would do that, she thought of all the things that would lead him to do that but she couldn't figure out what it was but one thing was for sure she couldn't get enough ways to repay him she felt so responsible for what happened to him that she felt as if she wanted to embrace him…

As she was thinking about it more the doorbell rang and so she went downstairs and opened the door when she had opened it fully she was surprised to see those same amber eyes staring back at her.

" Syaoran….." sakura couldn't believe how excited she became when she saw him it calmed her but at the same time confused her even more. But none of this could prepare her for what she did next.

Syaoran was about to answer her when suddenly sakura walked closer to him until he was one inch away from her she could feel his warm breath upon her until she finally gave in and hugged him tightly feeling his warm embrace. Then syaoran quickly felt himself getting red and said " Sa-Sakura….."

" I'm, I'm sorry….." she said nearly in tears

Then when sakura finally separated from syaoran she shook her head and said, " Why….. why did you do that?"

" Did I…..Did I hurt you?"

" No…" she said as she turned away " why did you say it was you who broke the trophy?"

" It wasn't your fault that you slipped and broke it by accident" he said " after all I was the one that caused you to run in the first place"

" But you could have lied!" she exclaimed, " You could have gotten away with it! You had the perfect chance!"

Then syaoran stood quiet until he said, " I did it….. I did it because you're my friend" he said smiling gently

Then sakura in amazement turned back to look into his eyes as she thought _"his eyes… Ive never seen such honest eyes before……"_

Then sakura said " you….. You really are my friend now" she said smiling gently

" I'm sorry if I hurt you…." he said " I'm just not used to people caring for me that much…..actually you're really the only one who's ever cared…."

Then she said sadly " I should be the one saying sorry not you…"

Then he laid his hand on her shoulder and said " you did something no one has ever done to me…you showed me the meaning of friendship" he said as he smiled gently at her.

Then sakura started to get red but before that happened she immediately started to speak " Ummm…. Would you like to come in, its really cold outside!" she said letting his hand go off her shoulder.

" Well I have to be back at seven, or else my foster parents will get angry"

" Foster parents….?"

"Yeah I live with them….they adopted me"

"Oh…." Sakura said sadly " well come in then, ill tell you when it's seven so you can leave"

Then syaoran walked in as sakura shut the door behind him " well this is my house" she said with a happy expression " so what do you think?"

" It sucks!" he said with repulsion but then it was followed by " just kidding!"

" That's what I thought!" she said with a grin

Then she walked him through the living room, showing him everything from the couch to the TV, acting like a tour guide.

" Who do you live with?" he asked

" Well, I live with my brother and my dad and that's about it!"

" What about your mom?"

Then sakura turned away and said, " She's not here anymore…"

Then with a serious expression he replied, " I'm sorry."

Then she turned back and smiled as she said " That's alright I have to keep moving on with my life even if she's not with me anymore"

Then sakura motioned to the couch and said, " Why don't you go and sit down while I prepare us something to eat"

" Oh!" he said standing up " you really don't have to go to all the trouble of making food!"

" That's alright!" she replied, " I love making food! Its my hobby!" she smiled

Then with a sigh he sat back down as she turned to walk to the kitchen. While she was cooking food he sat there and stared at all the pictures that she had on the coffee table. One picture showed her and a man four feet taller than her which he thought was probably her father, another picture showed her and two teenage boys, one with brown hair, and one with grayish hair. The third picture she had was of a woman that was very elegant and pretty.

" _She must be…… she must be her mother…"_he thought

But before he could look at it closely someone was coming downstairs. It was a tall, skinny Brown-haired boy and he was looking at syaoran with anger in his eyes.

"…. Who are YoU!?" he said curiously

" Well I'm a guest" syaoran said already not liking him.

Then sakura walked into the living room and saw syaoran staring at Touya angrily and said " Oh! Have you already met each other?"

"Sakura!" touya said angrily " don't you ever tell me who's coming to our house anymore!?" he said staring furiously at syaoran

" Sorry, it was an unexpected visit!" she said with a smile " so syaoran this is touya, he's my big brother, and touya this is syaoran, he's ……my friend." She said turning to syaoran and smiling

Then with an angry voice touya said, " Well tell SYAORAN to go and take a hike! I don't want him here!"

" F.Y.I touya! This is not YOUR house only you know! Other people live here too! Like for example, me!"

" Whatever…. he could stay here then" he was about to leave when he stopped at the first stair and said " just tell him to watch his back!" he said returning to walking upstairs

" Asshole" syaoran said in a whisper

" That's very rude you know!"

" Yeah well he was very rude to me! You know!" he said angrily

" Don't worry! You'll grow to like him, he's very sweet on the inside!"

" I don't believe that"

Then sakura smiled and walked him to the front door where she was going to say goodbye to him. As she opened the front door she noticed that a car was pulling up into the driveway. And it was her father's car.

" Its my dad…." she said not happy to see him

" Aren't you going to say hi to him?"

" no, you go ahead and say hi if you want….ill stay here.

" Alright then, I guess ill just go home then"

" It was nice of you….to visit me today." She said nervously

" Yeah…. It felt right to" he said smiling at her

Then he turned to leave to his house waving goodbye to her as she did too. But when syaoran finally left she closed her door halfway to see her dad come out of his car but when he did she noticed that he was walking weirdly as if he couldn't walk properly then before he reached the door she heard a loud _thump!_ .

And when she looked outside she grew into a panic state as she saw her father. Lying motionless on the floor.


	9. Revelation I

Chapter 9: Revelation I

"_CHECK PULSE!" cried the nurse from the clinic_

" _HES IN UNCONCIOUS STATE!!!" exclaimed the doctor " HE WONT BE ABLE TO RECOOPERATE!!!"_

_Outside, sakura was trying to understand what was happening to her father but the only thing she understood was that they might not be able to save her father and for that reason she was sitting on the floor of the clinic with tears streaming down her already pale face as she watched her father get carried away into one of the darkest room._

" _Please…… daddy, please don't leave me!" she kept saying to herself_

" _He wont leave me……he wont do that!" she cried_

_But keeping her emotions from coming out was a hard thing to do at that moment for sakura for she could no longer take the depression she was in at that moment she couldn't think right all she knew was that she couldn't see her father and that made her real upset she had been waiting for him to come out safe and sound two hours before and yet he still hasn't. But then once she heard the screaming going on in the room she knew she couldn't wait any longer and with all her might she ran as fast as she could to the room where her father had been taken and then she forced the door open and she cried " Please!!!! Save him!!! Don't let him die!!!!!" she said grabbing on to the doctors arm_

_But then before sakura continued Touya ran into the room and took sakura as he tried to carry her back to the waiting room " sakura! Leave it be!!" touya said forcing sakura onto his arms " hell be alright!"_

" _No!!!!!! Daddy!!!" she said nearly on the brake of tears " I cant!!!" Then sakura quickly shot out of touya's arms and took her fathers hand and gripped it tight " I cant let him die!!!! Not like mom!!!!"_

_she cried " I don't want him to die God!!!"_

" _GET THE INSULIN DOCTOR!" the nurse exclaimed opening one of the doors_

_Then touya surprised quickly replied to the nurse " she's just a child!!!!" he said as he took the nurses arm before she could take out the insulin_

_But then before he could stop her she removed his arm and then walked quickly to sakura. Then as she approached her sakura suddenly fought trying as hard as she could not to let the nurse inject her. But sakura was not fast enough and so the nurse injected her in the arm. Soon later sakura began to feel as if she was light headed and was beginning to lose sight of her father as she began falling into the darkness until she couldn't hear anymore and the last sight she saw was none other than her father as she faded away……_

" Sakura?" touya said with a worried tone as sakura began to wake up" sakura?" he repeated

" what….happened?" she said rubbing the back of her head

" well….you got a little bit out of control" touya said in content " so the nurse shot you with insulin"

" insulin…..?" sakura said startled, then she suddenly got a grip of reality when she suddenly remembered an incident from last night

_Then she slipped into a panic state as she saw her father lying motionless on the floor at that moment everything seemed to dissolve except for her and her father all she saw at that point was him she couldn't see anything else until a moment later she finally spoke aloud._

" _Fa…ther…" she said breathing heavily between words. Then sakura couldn't speak anymore because she couldn't breath……she couldn't hear……she could only see, she could only see her father in the unconscious state that he was in._

Then before sakura could start remembering more she came back to reality as touya was looking at her with worried eyes.

" Are you alright sakura?"

" D-Daddy….. Is he…..?" sakura asked her voice quivering

" He's alright…. For now…." Touya said seriously

" Oh….." sakura said taking a deep breath

" You really scared me there you little monster" he said putting his hand on her shoulder

" Sorry…. I didn't mean to."

Then touya looked shook his head and for a moment sakura thought she saw a tear streaming down his cheek.

" Sakura….." he said with a shrill in his voice " from now on…. Will stick together no matter…..No matter what happens, you got it?"

"Alright…" sakura said a little surprised, she's never seen touya soo depressed before it really startled her and worried her too.

" I was really scared…" he said now with more tears streaming down his cheeks " you're the only one in my life that makes me happy…. and I don't want to lose you…like I lost mom…"he said crying

Then sakura smiled gently and replied " I promise ill never leave you, brother" when she said that touya swelled up his tears and returned her smile.

" sakura!!!" Tomoyo said very worried " I heard what happened! Please tell me if you are alright?"

" I'm fine, thank you Tomoyo" she said with a giggle " thanks for worrying about me!"

Then tomoyo smiled and said " here is all the homework you missed!" she said handing her the homework "And don't worry I made up an excuse to you not being in class, I told him you were pregnant ok?"

Then very surprised sakura yelled " TOMOYO!?"

And tomoyo replied, " just kidding!" she said chuckling lightly

Then sakura sighed and said, " you still haven't lost your touch, tomoyo" she said with sarcasm

" No, I haven't!"

" So lets change the subject! What's been happening with you lately?"

" Well…." Tomoyo said suddenly becoming red " a met this…guy the other day"

" Really?" sakura said in a curious tone " what's his name?"

" Well its one of the new students" she said, " His name is Eriol"

"Hey? Isn't he that guy that sits behind you in class?" she said growing very interested

" Yeah…"

" Oooooo! You have a crush!" sakura exclaimed with a grin

" I do not!!" tomoyo said now blushing profusely

"Admit it!"

" Look I came here to talk about your life! Not mine! Besides I have a boyfriend remember!"

" HAD a boyfriend"

" Oh yeah…. I forgot"

" Tomoyo you got to stop living in the past! And move on!"

Then tomoyo rolled her eyes and started with a new subject " you know…. I've been hearing around school lately that you and syaoran had detention together!"

Then sakura got another memory this time about the day before.

_Then when sakura finally separated from syaoran she shook her head and said " why….. Why did you do that?"_

" _Did I…..Did I hurt you?"_

" _No…" she said as she turned away " why did you say it was you who broke the trophy?"_

" _It wasn't your fault that you slipped and broke it by accident" he said " after all I was the one that caused you to run in the first place"_

" _But you could have lied!" she exclaimed, " You could have gotten away with it! You had the perfect chance!"_

_Then syaoran stood quiet until he said " I did it…..I did it because you're my friend" he said smiling gently_

Then when she slipped back into reality she felt herself blushing before she even knew it.

" Sakura?" tomoyo called " woohoo!? Earth to sakura!"

" Ye-Yes…sorry! I was just thinking that's all!"

" Yeah ok…? So is it true or not?"

"What?"

" That you had detention with syaoran?"

" Yeah…I did, why?

" I heard he got a referral for breaking something?"

Then sakura said, " I was the one that did the breaking…" she sighed and then kept on " he just took the blame that's all"

Then tomoyo smiled and said " and he did that for you because……?"

" Because…. because he's my friend that's why!"

" Since when is he your friend?" she said with a curious tone

" Since…. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS?!

"Ooooooo! You're blushing!"

" I am not!" she said getting redder and redder.

" well I got to go!" tomoyo said opening the door " I promise ill come back tomorrow ok?"

" alright! Thanks for visiting!"

" No problem!" she said closing the door behind her

When tomoyo finally left the hospital she began crossing the street to make a left to her house when suddenly her shoe got stuck in one of the sewer tops and as she was trying to take it out she never realized that she was still in the middle of the road when suddenly she heard a loud screech and before she could realize it a car was speeding right toward her and wasn't stopping the man that was driving the car was busy trying to find some kind of paper to notice what he was doing. Tomoyo tried harder and harder to take it out as the car came closer but still no luck. Her chances of surviving were very grim she knew she couldn't still be alive if the car hit her.

When the car was just about ready to hit her. She felt someone grab her and push her toward the sidewalk. And so she fell onto the pavement face down. She was just about to pass out when first she wanted to see who saved her life. But when she turned her head around and looked up her gaze met someone else's and stared straight into his eyes because the one who saved her was on top of her, stretching his arm out so that they wouldn't touch But still tomoyo can feel his warm breath against her skin as he was breathing heavily. But there was something about this boy that Tomoyo felt she knew. Mostly because of his features and his smile. He had glasses, blue eyes, navy blue hair, and the kindest smile tomoyo has ever seen. Before she could find out more she felt herself get very tired and in a daze before you know it, she passed out. Falling into the darkness that was her mind.

" _Mommy!" the little boy said crying in his mothers arm as she laid still._

" _Honey," she said in her calm voice " Mommy's not going to be here very soon ok" she said with tears running down her cheek_

" _Where are you going Mommy?" the little boy said in a worried tone._

" _That doesn't matter right now" she said in a reassuring voice " I want you to never give up…… I want you to do exactly what mommy tells you ok?"_

" _Mommy! You're bleeding!" he said showing the blood to her._

" _Sweetie, listen" she said tears shimmering in her eyes. " I want you to be happy… I don't ever! Ever! Want you to become like mommy ok?" _

" _Mommy, please were are you going!?" he said breaking down on to her lap._

" _I'm going home" she said finally hitting the pavement as blood spilled over the little boys shirt._

When tomoyo awoke she didn't recognize where she was and she looked at the room left to right and still didn't know where she was until she came upon a guy that was sitting on a chair on her left next to the bed he was asleep and there was a book in his lap. She was still confused as to what brought her to dream about the little boy and his mother but she wasn't concerned about that right now she was concerned about finding out who the guy was.

" _Was this the guy that saved me?" she thought " But he's…he's just a boy…… wait a second he looks farmiliar……"_

" Its eriol!" she exclaimed out loud suddenly waking him up. Then she put her hands to her mouth and said, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

" That's all right" he said in a kind voice

Then she hesitated as if not wanting to say what she was going to but did and said " Your…Your eriol right?"

" Yes" he said " and I believe your tomoyo, are you not?"

" Yeah, I am" she said nervously " would you mind me asking you something?"

" Go on"

"Why did you….."She said stopping for a moment and then continued " Why did you save me?"

" Well you were in the need of help," he said grinning at her " So I just did what was right, that's all"

Then she looked down at her clothes and then found out that she wasn't wearing those clothes before she passed out.

" Ummmm……." She said blushing " Did you…..Did you?….."

" No!" he said before she completed her question, " I'm not, that kind of guy!"

" Than how?…."

" Well I tended the wounds but my guardian dressed you in more suiting apparel"

" Wow…you talk really weird" she said with a giggle

" I do?" he asked startled by her statement

" Well you talk with big words," she said with a smirk " I never heard you talk like this yesterday, you sound really smart!"

Then he chuckled and said " Me! Smart! Ha!" he said with sarcasm " I wish I were, but im just a regular guy" he said smiling

" Thank you…for saving my life that is" she said with a kind smile " I feel sorry for my shoe though" she said with laughter

" Actually…" he said taking something out from his bed " You managed to save your shoe after all, it seems when I grabbed you your shoe came out too"

"Well!" she chuckled " I guess one thing went right today!"

Then Tomoyo started to get up when Eriol suddenly stopped her and said, " You shouldn't get up" then he added " You're wounds aren't healed yet, you should lay down"

Then Tomoyo laid back down and said, " You sure care a lot about other people" she said sounding very disappointing

" Well, I tend to worry a lot, but it's better than not caring at all"

" You didn't have to save my life" she said then stopped to think, " You could have let someone else save me, there were other people there besides you, you know"

" Yes but…. I was the only one who saw it….. Besides I would feel responsible if I would let you die and not do anything about it"

"I guess…."Then she looked at the window " are you going to open the windows or are you going to leave it dark"

" I often feel safer in the dark…. Its weird but I just get used to it" then he started up "But ill do what you ask"

Then he got up and opened the window letting the sunlight into the room that was now shimmering in Tomoyos eyes

Then Eriol looked deep into them and said, " You have pretty eyes" he said with a smile

"Thank…you" tomoyo said feeling uneasy " Yesterday you said you liked my hair, and now your saying I have pretty eyes do you like me or something!"

Then he smiled and looked at her with mischievous eyes and said, " How can you tell?"

Then tomoyo stopped for a moment trying to study his words, then she said " your playing right?"

Then he chuckled and answered, " Yes, sorry" he said pausing for a minute " It was just a joke"

" Ha, Ha" she said with sarcasm

" Do want some food? I have sushi if you want"

" No, thank you, Im not hungry"

Then she tried to get up again but failed when suddenly her head started aching

" Are you all right?" he said getting up from his chair as tomoyo balanced her head in her palm

" Im fine" she said breathing heavily " do you have aspirin?"

" Sure, but I really don't think it will help, maybe I should call a doctor"

" No!" she said with a scream

Then eriol, startled took a step back and said " Im sorry….I didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried"

"No… sorry…I…." Then suddenly she fell backwards onto the bed again and caused bottles of medicine to fall.

" Tomoyo….?" Eriol asked with a hint of panic in his voice


	10. Revelation II

Chapter 10- Revelations II

As Sakura was finally outside the hospital she heard a distant voice calling her name, at first she thought it was all in her mind but then the voice suddenly became very clear to her, striking her as someone she knew and that was no one else but syaoran and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, while he was doing this sakura noticed that his cheeks were rosy red and he was looking down while doing it.

"Syaoran?" she called to him but he was still looking down until she stepped closer to him then he said, "here take it" he said shoving the flowers into sakura's hands.

" Thank you…very much" she said with a smile " what's it for?"

" Just take it ok" he said annoyed " Do what you like with it"

Then she smiled gently and said " Ill put it in a vase in my room"

Then he shook his head and for a while sakura thought she saw him smile the sweetest smile she's ever seen

" I missed you…." He said tempted to say the rest, "…. While you were in the hospital"

" I missed you too" she said blushing not knowing why.

" So why were you in the hospital?"

" Well actually mostly because of my dad…. after you left last night, I found him unconscious on the floor." She said with her head low

"Oh…sorry"

" That's alright, there was no real damage but they're still trying to find out why he was unconscious"

Then there was an awkward silence for a while until sakura spoke, " you want to go to my house?"

Then startled by her sudden question he said "s-sure ok"

When they arrived at her house Sakura noticed touyas car in the driveway and knew that he came home early from work. And so she decided to enter from the back door so that Touya wouldn't get angry at the sight of Syaoran.

" Ummm…lets go through the back instead" Sakura said nervously

"What? Why?" syaoran said looking puzzled

" Just do it!"

" Alright, Alright!"

Then they entered through the back door and quickly ran up the stairs before they heard any of their footsteps.

" I don't understand why we have to be sneaking up the stairs, couldn't we just go through the way normal people do?" he said looking at her

"No! Now keep quiet and go into my room, Ill be right back"

Then Syaoran stepped quietly into sakura's bedroom and sat on her bed to wait for her to come back. While he was waiting he looked around and realized that the theme of her bedroom was teddy bears. He realized that she must have liked them a lot to have a bear T.V as well as a bear couch. When he saw all her furniture he couldn't help but notice that one of her drawers was open and he decided to see what was in it since he was curious. When he looked in it he saw newspaper clippings of a woman. Syaoran saw the woman's face closely and suddenly he realized it was the same picture that was on top of the coffee table and then he knew it must have been her mother. As he was looking in it he didn't seem to overlook the fact that Sakura still hasn't come back but then to his surprise she was right in back of him as she tapped his shoulder lightly.

" AHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed in surprise

" So…. thought you could look in my drawers while I was gone huh?" she said angrily

" No…. that's not it at all!"

Then she chuckled lightly and said " relax…I'm not gonna kill you!"

"Oh…. you scared me" he said nervously

" I have those news paper clippings…. because they remind of my past…." She said with her head down

" Your past…?"

" Yeah…. I like to look back and think of what happened because at that time I was only a year old"

" Oh…. ok" he said then looked from the news paper clippings to what she was wearing she had on denim jeans and a black tank top that showed her beautiful soft skin and this made Syaoran get very warm.

"You look…. nice" he said nervously

" Thanks" she smiled

Then when she was trying to find one of her papers she dropped her bracelet

"Oh, here let me get that"

" No, its alright ill get it"

But then both of them reached down to get it and when they were about to retrieve it both of them bumped their heads against each other and immediately grabbed there heads because of the throbbing pain. When they finally stopped they opened their eyes and looked at each other and for a moment time seemed to have stopped and everything was no longer there, everything was gone except for them and all Sakura could see at that point was his eyes intercepting with hers she felt as if they had joined together and became one but she didn't know why she felt that way and so did syaoran.

Until the silence was broken when Yuki stepped into the room and said " Sakura…. I didn't know you were here?"

Then everything seemed to appear again and sakura could see everything else and stopped looking into syaoran's eyes which she seemed to still want to and was reluctant to stop but this confused her so she stared at Yukito and said " oh yea I came a while ago I just didn't tell you guys"

But before Yuki could say anything Syaoran rose up from where he sat and said " Ughhhh…. I got to go…. My foster parents are probably worried"

Then he started to go for the door and then before he opened it sakura said " Thanks for coming…. You should visit when you like"

" Whatever" he said as he felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest like drums. Then he opened the door and left.

" Who was he?" Yukito asked in a curious tone

" That was my friend"

" What's his name? "

" Li Syaoran" Sakura said as she still stared at the door

" _Mommy?" the boy said as he was walking " Mommy where are you?"_

_Then the boy got startled when he heard his mother scream coming from her bedroom_

" _Mommy!" the boy said with a shrill in his voice. Then he ran across the empty hallway and stood still in front of his mothers closed bedroom door not knowing whether to go in or not._

_While he was standing there he overheard their conversation a man say, " Give the money you whore!" he said screaming, " You're nothing but a street hooker! You're worth nothing! Give me the money!"_

_Then he heard his mother scream one more time before the room became silent " Mommy…?" the little boy said aloud wanting to know what happened. Then he heard the mans voice again in what seemed an endless replay that stood over the boy " you go and take that stupid boy! Now that I have money your worth shit to me!" Then he grunted and said " stupid slut"_

_Then the boy couldn't take it any longer and entered the room. When he did, he saw the last image he would see of his mother._

When Tomoyo awoke she had a throbbing pain in her head and she couldn't make it stop. So she went to the counter and took a Tylenol and then a few minutes later she went to the bathroom to vomit. Tomoyo had been feeling like that since she came back from Eriols house and she couldn't think why. She would also have dreams. Dreams about a little boy, and his mother. But something was strange about these two dreams she previously had, in the second dream it was a different boy but the same mother. And she always woke up when the boy was about to discover his mom died. And that confused Tomoyo a lot.

After Tomoyo left the bathroom she came in contact with her mother and then she greeted her.

" Good Morning Mom" Tomoyo said cheerfully

" Good Morning" she said then she examined her closely and said, " Are you feeling ok?"

" Yes…. I mean no, Well a little" Tomoyo said thinking "I'm just a little sick that's all"

" Oh…. Would you like me to call the doctor?" she asked sounding a little worried

" No… but thanks for asking anyways" she said then left to go into her bedroom

Once she was in her bedroom she crawled into her bed and put the covers up to her head and started to fall asleep until a telephone ring made her get up again. When she got the telephone she immediately knew it was Sakura since she knew her voice very well.

" Tomoyo? Are you there?"

" Yes…. you interrupted me…I was going to sleep!" she said annoyed

" Sorry…. but…well Syaoran came by, because I told him he can come"

" Yeah…so?"

" And….. Something really weird happened…" she said nervously

" What? Did he ask you out?"

" No! He's just my friend! But we had a very…. Strange, unusual moment"

" Well tell ME! What happened?"

" Well I bumped my head against his, cause we were both trying to pick up my bracelet…. that I dropped, and then when we started to gain balance I looked into his eyes and….."

" Well……?"

" I don't know….. I guess I stayed like that for most of the time…. I don't know what came over me!"

" So…. what did he do about it?"

" He just stared back…." Then sakura kept picturing his eyes, the shape and texture, even the color and she couldn't stop picturing them.

" So…. exactly how long did he stare at you…wait never mind how long did you stare at him?"

" I don't know…. I didn't think at that moment…. I just focused on his eyes….. His amber eyes…"

" So can you just guess how long you were like that?"

" If I had to guess it would probably be about…. forever…"

Then Tomoyo rolled her eyes and said, " In numbers please?"

" I don't know it seemed like it was endless…."

Then Tomoyo sighed and said " Sakura…maybe your just on your period! Can I go now I want to sleep!"

" Oh my god! Tomoyo you've been acting weird since you left the hospital yesterday!" sakura said, " what's with you!"

" I've just been really tired these days, that's all!"

" Yeah well, maybe you should talk to me when you're feeling like yourself again" sakura said sounding disappointed and then hung up.

When Sakura hung up with Tomoyo she felt a knock on the door and asked: " who is it?"

" Its touya, your very handsome brother!"

" What? Touya isn't handsome, he's butt ugly!"

Then touya opened the door and said, " You are so nice" he said with a hint of sarcasm

" What do you want stupid?"

" Me and yuki are going to visit dad in the hospital, want to come along ugly?"

Then Sakura thought for a while and remembered what happened the night that she saw her father unconscious.

" _No!!!!!! Daddy!!!" she said nearly on the brake of tears " I cant !!!" Then sakura quickly shot out of touya's arms and took her fathers hand and gripped it tight " I can't let him die!!!! Not like mom!!!!"_

_She cried, " I don't want him to die God!!!"_

" Alright…. Ill go" she said and then touya closed the door.

" _What should I say to him……?" How can I tell him how I felt……there are no words that can explain how sad and how much pain I felt when I saw him on the floor…… But I'm also mad at him for loving someone else then mom…I cant live with so much pain in my heart…_


	11. The hospital

Chapter 11- the hospital

Riding, Riding in the car….. Looking at trees, cherry blossoms, birds, and families settled together having a picnic and enjoying life….. Sakura always wanted this… She always wanted to have a complete family…. She thought that having a Father and a Brother would be enough…. But something just didn't feel quite complete…. She wanted more, She wanted to feel completely happy…. But she isn't and this always upset her and made her sad to look at other people's happy lives.

You know when you were little, and you always wanted to reach up and touch the sky but you couldn't because you could never fully reach it and touch it, it was always impossible. And in this case Sakura wants happiness but she could never touch it….. She could never have it…. because she could never reach it and that is Sakura's reality.

" Sakura? You've been awfully quiet since we left the house" Yukito asked sounding a little worried

Then touya looked at yuki with a reassuring look and said, " Don't worry about her…She's been acting like that since Dad went into the hospital"

"Oh…. sakura you want to talk or would you like to say anything?"

Then sakura looked away from the window for a second to look at Yuki and then returned her gaze to the window.

" She looks like she's mesmerized…"

" Yeah…She looks at me like that now too" Touya said lightly

Then after a long while of driving they finally reached the hospital and they parked their car on the side and quickly got out and started walking towards the door.

When they reached the room that her father was in she took a quick look outside the glass window to see how he was doing. When she took a peek she saw the least person she would ever want to see, Chihiro. And she was beside him sitting on a chair and holding his hand.

" Id rather not go in till that woman leaves" sakura said angrily

Then touya looked to Yukito and then turned back to sakura and said, " You might as well go inside, I don't think shes going to leave…"

" Well…. then tell her to wait outside while I talk to him!" sakura exclaimed

" Sakura…" Yuki started, " Your dad needs her to be at his side right now…. And he needs you too"

Then sakura thought for a long while and thought better of it and went inside. Once she opened the door Chihiro looked at her with confused eyes, not knowing whether to stay quiet or talk. When sakura looked into her eyes she noticed that they were heavy and baggy underneath which means she wasn't sleeping enough but besides that she also saw sadness in her eyes.

But after a few minutes she decided to speak " You're Dad wanted to see you yesterday…. I believe he wanted to say something…. How have you been?"

" Good" sakura said rather fast

" That's great…."

" …And you?"

" Fine, Fine"

" I bet you are" sakura whispered in a low voice

Then a few minutes passed and sakura did not know what to say. This is a woman that had purposely ruined her life and had also caused her Dad to be in the state that he was in at least that what sakura believed. All she wanted to say was how mad she was at her and that she didn't want to see her ever again. But something held sakura back in saying that. She didn't know what it was but every time she wanted to say that she never could. So she decided to try a more helpful term of communicating.

" Listen, I know you say that you love my father…."

" And I do" she interrupted

" Wait till im done!" she exclaimed, " But I know you really don't! You think this never happened before! My dad used to attract a lot of people like you that were only interested in his valuable things and money!

But my Dad isn't a fool! One day he's going find out about you! And then well see what you're going to do then!"

" Why are you screaming? Can't we talk in a more suitable manner?"

" SHUT UPPP!!!!!" sakura screamed " Ill talk however I want to!!"

Then suddenly Fujitaka started to move and then he opened his eyes and saw sakura's anger and rage and started to get up. But failed, and fell back down to the bed sheets.

" Dad?" sakura asked in a worried tone.

" Sa-Sakura…..?" he asked, " Why…. why are you screaming at Chihiro…? He said his voice tired and low.

Then sakura looked at Chihiro wondering why she had acted like this, She knew all the reasons she wanted to act like that. But by doing that she had made her father very sad and that was something sakura never wanted to do. Sakura never wanted to act the way she did but she had to let it out she knew that if she never said those things everything would stay the same and she didn't want that she wanted things to go to be the way they used to. Before this woman entered their lives

After sakura thought of that Fujitaka decided to speak " Sakura I have to talk to you…."

" I know dad… Can you tell your, wife to be to wait outside while we talk!"

"…. No she needs to be here too…"

" But Dad…."

" I'm sorry Sakura…. But I love her…Very much…" he said looking into her eyes " I haven't loved anyone like this since your mother died"

Then sakura started to get tears in her eyes as she said " But…you told me you would never love anyone as much as you loved mom…."

" Listen, Sakura I will never stop loving your mother…. I loved Nadeshiko more than I loved life itself"

" So then why Do you love her!" sakura exclaimed pointing at her

" After She died…. I always felt…alone"

" But you have us! Me and Touya!"

" And I still do…. But my love for Nadeshiko and my love for you two was different…" he explained " You see I was really depressed…. on the inside of my heart… I didn't want to tell you or touya because I know that you guys would worry…. I thought I could handle it… I thought it could go away… But it didn't, it never did…. I met Chihiro in the middle of June last year"

" Oh god Dad!" sakura exclaimed " You've been keeping this secret since last year!! Did you even bother thinking about what we would think! Jesus Christ!"

" I did…. That's why I didn't tell you," He said as he shook his head " I knew you would hate the idea of me dating and I knew touya would too…so I did the only thing that I thought that would prevent you from finding out…"

" By lying behind my back!!" she screamed

" I didn't want to lie to you!!!" he said screaming back " I didn't…. But I didn't want you to hate me!"

" Well what do you think I feel now Dad!!" sakura said now with tears streaming down her cheeks " I feel worse then when I came here!!"

" I'm sorry…" Chihiro said as she entered the conversation.

" No you're not! You got exactly what you wanted!!" she said as she ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. And then sakura found herself walking home alone at night. While she was walking she felt a drop of water fall to her shoulder and immediately knew that it was starting to rain.

While sakura was walking she passed a few houses and was in a neighborhood she didn't recognize. And by the looks of it, it was quite poor for the windows were broken in some of the houses, and the color was fading away rapidly. As she was walking she read all the old mailboxes that said the names of the families. But there was one house that sakura couldn't quite read what it said. As she grew closer the rain became more strong and there was more wind then before. While she was trying to read it she felt hand on her shoulder, but she wasn't frightened, she wasn't alarmed, it was as if she knew who it was. She turned around slowly, and the person she saw was exactly the person she wanted to see, at that moment she knew whose house it was, it was Syaoran's.

" You shouldn't be out here getting wet!" he shouted over the pouring rain " You'll catch a cold!

" Its all right my house is just a few blocks from here!" she answered, " I think I could make it!"

" Its too far! Come inside! Its better than being out here!"

" Yea but…."

" Its ok…. Please come in…"

" Ok"

Then he quickly put his coat over her head trying to cover up his head as well, while he did this sakura could feel the warmth of his jacket as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that the jacket wouldn't fall, while she was walking with him toward the house she felt his breath against her skin because of how close they were and it was hard for sakura not to blush at this.

Once they were inside the house and he let the jacket go she studied her surroundings and what she saw she barely liked for everything was either broken, used, or old.

" I know…its not fancy or pretty…. but its home…" he said with a half grin

" Yeah…its interesting ill give you that" sakura said with a smile

" So ummm…. I should get a towel for you…" he said sounding nervous, " Lets go upstairs"

" All right" she said as they walked though the kitchen and the living room. But before they could pass the living room a tall woman came in from the back and surprised sakura when she spoke.

" Syaoran…. is this…a friend?" she said sounding very confused

" Ughhh…. Yeah…" he said as if he was almost ashamed to say it.

" Well this is quite…. unexpected…"

" Mom…can I go upstairs now…?"

" Wait…don't you want to introduce her to me?"

Then under his breath he whispered " No" but then thought about it and said " Sakura meet my mom, Mom this is sakura… my friend…"

_He sounds almost ashamed of me being his friend…maybe he's not used to saying it._

" Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Li"

" I like her… she sound nice, I haven't seen you with anyone else besides that boy with glasses, so you understand its kind of a shock"

" Yes…Mom can we go upstairs now"

" Yes… fine, but first get a towel and get her dry she's dripping wet!"

" Its all right mom ill just get towel and she could do that upstairs"

" Fine But-"

Then before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and ran upstairs so that he wouldn't have to hear her. Once they were upstairs they entered a room and he quickly shut the door. And for some reason this made sakura nervous. When she turned to look at the room, all she saw was a bed, a small lamp on the floor, a closet and the wall was painted green. So technically the whole room was half empty.

" You should really hire a home decorator" she said, " it looks like you really need it"

" I don't really care if it doesn't look good to you" he said sounding annoyed " If it looks good to me then its ok"

" Ok…. It was just a suggestion"

_Geez this guy really needs to learn to lighten up,_

After he gave her the towel sakura couldn't help but feel tense after all the room was pretty small and since the room only had a bed sakura had thoughts about a lot of things it confused sakura why she would think of this after all she knows that he would never do that and she knows it would never happen. But something made sakura wonder, but she didn't like thinking of that so she quickly thought of something else.

" Are you still cold?" he asked

" No… im o-okay" she said even though she was starting to shiver

" Here…."

Then he handed her his sweater and wrapped it around her. After he did he asked, " The rain stopped… Want to go look at the stars?"

" Ummm….?" She said confused " don't ya know that there aren't any stars at this hour? Besides why would I want to?"

" Actually there are…. and you don't have to…. ill go by myself then"

Then he walked across his room and opened the closet. And when he did sakura was surprised to find a latter that was against the wall, he must have had an attic or so she thought.

" Wait!… I changed my mind!"

" Fine…" he said his face not changing " come up then"

Then she walked quickly to his closet and began climbing after him. When they both reached up, there was no attic. It was the roof. And Syaoran was now on top and he was carefully lying down on it.

" What are you doing! Isn't that dangerous?"

" Not if you're standing, its not"

" Are you crazy you could start slipping!!"

" So? Im not afraid to die"

" So what about your parents they'll care!"

" Well they would if they had to pay for it, they wont care trust me"

Then he continued " Don't worry ill try to grab you if you slip…"

" Ok…. But if I die! My dad is suing you!"

" Yeah ill try to keep that in mind" he chuckled

" That's the first time I hear you laugh" she said while she smiled at him

"I guess it is…. Are you coming up?"

" Yeah…hold on" she said struggling to get up between words. When she was finally up she quickly laid on top and tried to maintain her balance.

" Hey this isn't so bad…."

" I always come up here when I want to get away from this place…"

" You don't like living here?"

" No, I hate living here, with these…people"

" Your mom seemed nice"

" Step mom, actually…. I only call her mom when im in front of her so that she cant get mad"

" Oh…."

" So how is you're Dad?"

" Well…. I don't want to talk about him right now"

" Oh…ok" as he turned his head to look at her.

" I've never seen so many stars before… They don't really appear much in my neighborhood"

Then he looked back at the stars and said " Yeah I guess there's too much light over there…"

" Yeah I guess,…" she said " Wow… ive never seen anything more prettier than this before"

Then he turned back to look at her and said " Yeah…"

" I know I should get back… But I don't want to"

Then Syaoran sat up and looked over and said, " Everyone is probably worried about you, you should go"

" Sorry if this is a little off the subject but Can I ask you something?"

" Sure…"

" How come you've never had a girlfriend?"

" Ummmm…" he said starting to get red " Why would you ask me that?"

" Well it just comes to my attention that your not bad looking…. Actually your very handsome, and im just curious why anyone wouldn't want to date you"

" I think you should go now" he said with a hint of panic in his voice

" Don't tell me you're embarrassed… it's not like IM asking you out!" she said

" Yeah that would be weird…." He said half joking

" Ok fine…. Ill go…" she said hastily wanting to that

" I guess ill see you tomorrow…"

Then as she was starting to climb down the latter she stopped midway and said " Hey why don't you come by tomorrow after school?" she asked

" Ughhh I don't know…Im kind of Bus- "

" Great! Come at five!"

And she kept going until she finally set foot on the floor and left. After she left he sat up and looked over the edge to see her walk to her house. He didn't know why but he did so anyways.

When he saw her leave he shouted to her " Bye Sakura! Ill see you tomorrow!"

Then she shouted back " Bye! Remember to come at five!"

And she was gone.


	12. The dreams

Chapter 12- the dreams

As Tomoyo got up next morning, she didn't feel quite like she wanted to after all she felt bad for talking to sakura like that but she still felt crabby and if she went to school like that sakura wouldn't talk to her, but she had to, either way.

Then her mother entered her room and said, "Good Morning, how did you sleep last night?"

" Like crap…" she said pausing and then continuing " I think I don't want to go to school today…"

Then in an astonished voice she replied " well that's odd, you've never missed a test day in your life…?"

" Yeah well I think I can make an exception today…" she said sounding tired

" But isn't today one of the finals…?"

" Yeah…so?"

" That would mean you wouldn't pass this grade…"

" I don't mind…"

" Maybe…I should call a doctor after all…"

" Mom I'm fine!"

" Sweetie, I'm sorry but you can't be absent today, now I know your feeling bad but today is the test that will pass you to the next grade, and if you miss it your going to let all that studying going to waste! Remember how much you studied, please do this for me honey…."

" Fine, mom!! Its always your way…." Then what came next tomoyo did not expect to say " No wonder Dad left you…."

After she said that she froze. She didn't expect to say that at all it's as if those words just slipped out of her mouth. Once she said that, her mom stood there wide eyed with a shocked glance at her but all she could manage to say to her was " o-ok…you could stay…." She said in a shaky voice attempting not to break out in tears as she has done in the past when mentioned about her husband. And then she turned and opened the door to leave when tomoyo said quickly " I'm sorry mom!…."

But she didn't respond and left to her work soon after. " Why…would I say that…" she thought as she looked down, " I think…I should go…." She said tempted to say the rest, " To…. a psychologist…"

"…. After school"

Once she thought about it a little longer she got the courage to pack her backpack and run to school before she was late.

When she arrived at school she saw that sakura had been waiting for her as always on one of the stops as they had always done.

" Hi…are you feeling better today?" she asked

" Well…I guess im not….I said something really painful to my mother.."

" What did you say…?

" I don't really want to talk about it Sakura…"

" Oh ok…" she paused and said " lets go in were going to be late soon…"

" Ok"

And with that they started walking towards the school without talking which was a really odd thing if you knew sakura and tomoyo. When they arrived at the classroom Tomoyo sat down at her seat and waited for the teacher's instructions. While sakura was talking with her other friends.

As tomoyo started thinking about what she would say to her mother when she got home she was suddenly interrupted when Eriol sat in the chair in front of her and started poking her while he said " Hi! How are you today?"

Then she looked up and with an annoyed look in her eye she said " Don't bother me today…"

" Oh you mean like this,…" he said while he poked her again

Then tomoyo angrily said, " Yes! Like that!"

Eriol laughed it off and said, " Gee your really angry today aren't you?" he paused and said, " what's wrong?"

" What's wrong is that you're not leaving me alone! Which is what I want to be right now, alone!"

Then he smiled and said " Being alone doesn't make you feel better…"

" It does to me…"

" Hey you want to skip…?" he said with a mischievous look in his eye.

Then tomoyo looked up again and broke out with laughter " Like you would!?" she said continuing to laugh

" Well see, that's not funny…"

" It is to me," she said laughing

Then Eriol couldn't help but find it a little bit funny mostly cause he knew he wouldn't either, so he stated chuckling a little bit too.

Then once the teacher came in they stopped laughing and quickly returned to their seats to pay full attention to his instructions. But tomoyo couldn't stop but she quickly quieted herself down.

" Alright! Lets start by opening your books to page 559!

" Ok everyone tonight's homework is to read chapter 1 of this novel!"

Once everyone got up and left Tomoyo quickly got up and raced to catch up wit Eriol to give him a note that she wrote in class when she had finished her work. When she caught up wit him she quickly said, " Here ummm it's a note I wrote for you…."

" Ok…" he said a little confused

" Well ummm bye!"

" Wait what is it?" he asked but she left before she could answer it.

When he opened the note it read:

_Eriol,_

_Thanks for cheering me up! You make me laugh and smile! You're a real pal! I'm sorry if I called you annoying earlier but I was real upset because of something I said to my mom but you made me forget about it and be happy! So thank you: D!_

_P.S.: feel free to come by my house anytime_

When he finished reading it, he felt himself get red, he didn't know why but at that he smiled and kept walking.

Once tomoyo was near her house she stopped for minute and kneeled down and put her hands to her face and started crying as hard as she could, she couldn't help but cry. She thought about the pain her mother must have felt when she said that and looking at her house all she could see is her moms face when she told her that horrible sentence. After she stopped crying she looked up at her house and turned around and ran as fast as she could to a psychologist that was nearby.

When she got there, she stepped in the clinic and went up to one of the receptionist there and said " I d like see Dr. Yunomoto please…?"

" Alright…" she replied " sign this form and he'll be right wit you in a minute…"

" ok…"

While Tomoyo was signing the form she started looking around at everything there was to see in the clinic. There was a window near the desk she was writing on so when she was done signing the form she put herself against the wall next to the window so that she could enjoy seeing the birds fly against the smooth lake and the trees shake while the wind was blowing and look at the clouds go by ever so slowly. But while she was looking at the scenery she felt tired and fell into darkness.

" _Look at that one honey…?" the man asked looking at the boy_

" _No I don't like that one very much…let's take this one!" she said pointing to the kid on the other side_

_The boy looked at them leave with the kid smiling and talking about future plans. After they had left a strange man came in and looked over him, studying him in every way._

" _What's your name little boy……?"_

_When the boy was about to answer the lady in charge came over and said " Oh no sir, you wouldn't want this one he's a bit stupid and he cant talk yet!" she paused and said " come look at this one!"_

_Then the man took one last look at him and turned to see the other as the day passed by no one wanted to take him because he was either too stupid or they didn't like the way he looked at least that's what they would say and he just looked at them wit no change in emotion. _

_A woman and a man later came in and the woman said, " Look Richard this one looks cute!"_

" _They all look the same to me woman!" he replied angrily_

" _I think I want this one!!" she said smiling joyfully_

" _Alright were taking this one!" he said to the lady that was in charge_

" _What shall we name him?"_

" _Well it looks like he already has name honey, look at the name tag"_

" _Oh! His name is-_

"Wake up! Sweetie!" the receptionist said shaking her to wake her up

" What? Huh?"

" The doctor will see you now honey"

" Oh…yeah right ok…"

When she entered his office the first thing she saw was a poster that said: _Don't be a grouchy pants! Be happy!_ At this Tomoyo had to laugh, she knew this was going to be weird, but that was just ridiculous.

" Well you must be tomoyo right?"

" Yes..."

" Alright sit down over there sweetie" he said pointing to a couch

Once she was seated he said, " Well my name is Dr. yunomoto but you could call me Frankie, and ill be your friend for a while is that ok?"

" Ummm ok Dr-"

" No, no, no Frankie remember?"

" Ok…Frankie" she said awkwardly

" Alright lets get started! First try to lay down, its more comfortable if you did"

" Um ill just sit thank you"

" Alright if you say so" then he laid back in his chair and said " so why have you come here for?"

" Well…um you see ive been acting really strangely, doing strange things id often never do"

" Like?"

" Well this morning I didn't want to go to school and well I always want to go to school…"

" Um sorry to interrupt you but you wouldn't happen to be on…. well that time of the month would ya?"

" Well no im not"

" Oh alright keep going"

" Ok…so I get really angry at my mom because she kept telling me to go but I didn't want to…so I tell her that well that no wonder my dad left her…"

" I see…"

" And she just froze and said I could do whatever I want and left"

" Hmmm" he said thinking " Do you know what made you not go to school?"

" well actually I was tired….I haven't been sleeping very well"

" Oh? And why is that?"

" Well ive been sick lately and ive been having strange dreams…"

" Oh what kind?"

" Well all of the dreams ive had have been about a little boy…well actually two little boys and ive kept dreaming about both of them and how there mother died…"

" Do these little boys remind you of someone?"

" Umm I don't know ive never thought about it"

Then before she kept on she heard an alarm and the Dr. said " Well I guess that's all for today!"

" Ill see you tomorrow Tomoyo!"

" But…."

" Bye!" he said almost pushing her out.

Once she was outside she thought about it.

_Are they familiar? Ive never thought about this I might know them and I never thought about it! What am I 84! Oh lord what if I never become better…what if im stuck like this forever…! Ill become mad and my mom would have to sell me to the circus! ……Why did I have to say that to her… what am I going to say to her…how can she ever look at me the same way again…_


	13. The piano

Chapter 13- the piano

When the sound of the bell rang Sakura quickly ran to her seat and sat down to let the teacher begin. That morning sakura had to be dragged out of her bed to go to school she had stayed up all night thinking about the day before, thinking about her dad and chihiro and strangely also about syaoran. She didn't have any reason to dream about him but she did so anyways leaving her to wonder why she did. And the peculiar thing is she dreamed of him dying…she didn't know why she would dream of this. Of course she didn't want him to die neither did she think that he was going to die But it seems that in the dream he took his own life well he was about to and then that was when the dream stopped. Thinking of this she couldn't concentrate in the work that she was expected to do by the end of class.

When the bell rang to go to the next class she had barely finished and this assignment was four grades. So she thought of the next best thing and asked the teacher if she could do it for homework.

"…. And I didn't sleep last night very well so I was wondering if maybe I could do it for homework?" she asked looking at him nicely

" Well sakura…. as much as I hate doing this ill have to make an exception today…But you must turn it in tomorrow in the morning, is that clear"

" Yes sir" she said happily as she quickly walked to her next class but was surprised when syaoran appeared walking next to her.

" Hi?" sakura said confusingly

" Hi…Do you have music class now?"

" Yes…why?"

" Oh…. me too, could I go with you to class?"

" Um…sure ok" she paused and continued " Since when are you in music class?"

" I wanted to try it out" he said, " I suck at it"

Sakura laughed and said " Well then I guess I should tutor you sometime then"

Then syaoran blushed and said " Um ok…"

When they arrived at the class door she saw Tomoyo talking to Eriol and quickly went over to them to talk, while syaoran followed.

" Hi tomoyo! Hi eriol!" she said cheeringly

Tomoyo then looked over and said " Hi! Hey you know there's a new student today!?"

" There is? Isn't it syaoran?"

" No! It's a cute guy, I don't know his name yet but I think hes coming today!"

" Yay…" she said with sarcasm

" Oh common Sakura show a little enthusiasm will ya?" Tomoyo said reassuringly. Then she looked behind sakura forgetting that syaoran was in back of her.

" Oh sorry! I forgot you were there! Hi syaoran!" she said joyfully

" Hi…" he said unemotionally

" Well your on the bright side today…" she said rolling her eyes

" Hes just mad because he doesn't want to take this class…" Sakura said

" Oh I see" Tomoyo said then she looked over to Eriol and said " Don't you say hi to your friend?

" We don't say hi,…" he said in a low voice " maybe girls do…." He said walking over to him and standing in front " After all us guys got to have dignity right?" Then he did some kind of strange hand gesture with him and looked over to us with a grin.

" Right….?" Tomoyo said a little confused

Then they heard the bell ring and quickly sat down on their assigned seats. When they were finally seated they looked over to the teacher and saw a 5-foot tall man with brown messy hair that reached his shoulders and was clean cut in the front of his face, his eyes were narrow as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in a long time. And had a black shirt and jeans. His outfit was quite normal other than the fact that the black shirt was from the 70's and his jeans didn't seem to be from this era, which made his attire look quite ridiculous.

" Hi students I am your music teacher, Mr. Hokishiro"

Then Tomoyo leaned over and whispered, " Do you think he's related to Mr. Yokishiro?"

Sakura chuckled " I don't know, but he sure doesn't compare to him in the least"

" Alright if you're all wondering about the rules…" he started saying while everyone sighed loudly already not wanting to hear that.

" …There aren't any!" he said loudly. And then everyone sat there confusingly staring at him with blank faces.

" Why there aren't any rules you ask? Well for one thing they don't work! I mean how many of you do what the teacher tells you and then do the same thing again the next time?" then he paused to look at their hands raised and kept on " And another thing! I was sixteen once too! And trust me I know I speak for everyone when I say all of you would rather be at home then be here, well that's okay me too! So why would I make things harder for you guys when you guys aren't making it hard for me? So lets make a deal you guys will be quiet when ill be quiet and you guys will work when ill work, work meaning teaching you guys, is that a deal?"

Then everyone nodded in unison and one boy raised his hand.

" Yes ma man?"

"Um…will you let us talk once and a while?"

" Well weren't you hearing bro?"

" Um…. yes?"

" Well then follow the rules, there aren't any" then he continued, "Well since I already went over everything lets get started shall we!"

"Now if you could all please look over to board and tell me what kind of notes are these?"

" Music notes?" a boy called over

" Yes indeed they are music notes, now where going to have a test at the end of the week, and the test is to come over to that piano and play the song for me…" he said pointing to the piano at the side of the room.

Everyone began to look in their textbook to see if they could find the name of the song and more information

Then Sakura raised her hand and spoke out " Um Mr. Yokishiro? Can I try it?"

" Oh? Try the song?" he paused then said, " Do you know the name of the song?"

" Um yes…. Its called for Elise by Beethoven…"

Then tomoyo quickly leaned over and whispered, " What are you doing? You know you can't play that song it's too hard and you're only a beginner!"

Then without replying to her she stood up and walked over to the piano and sat down and placed her fingers over the cool, ivory keys. Which for Sakura at that moment felt like bliss.

She closed her eyes and began. At that moment sakura lost all sense of time and place. It was just her and the piano, weaving a story together, touching on every subtlety, rocking with emotion…While she was playing all she kept thinking about was syaoran and her father with every ounce of her heart she wished she could be happy and finally move on from the death of her mother, but she felt she could never do that, and she felt that she will always remain unhappy forever…never having what she truly desires and that's happiness…

As the last chord faded away she started seeing everything in a blur and knew she was about to cry but she and quickly rubbed her eyes before tears sprang down. Sakura then slowly became aware of her surroundings again. And for a while everything was silent until syaoran stood up and clapped slowly giving her the same sweet smile he gave the other night…. but this one seemed to be clearer. Slowly then everyone started to get up and clap including Mr. Hokishiro. Suddenly sakura began to redden as she always did after an applause. When she was about to get up to go to her seat the bell rang and everyone except Syaoran rushed out the front door.

" Sakura? Would you mind if I have a word with you before you go?"

" Um ok"

Then she quickly walked over to syaoran and whispered in his ear: " Wait for me outside ok?"

" Ok…" he said

When she went over to Mr. Hokishiro and he sat down and started " I hope you know that was quite some playing you did there!"

" Yeah I guess…"

" Where did you learn to play like that?"

" Well to be honest…. I don't think you'll believe me if I told you…"

" Go on, try me"

" Umm well… I never learned anything…"

" What? Common Sakura I won't bite!"

" It's true Mr. Hokishiro… I've never learned how to play that song…I just put my senses into my fingers and just did the best I could"

" But you do know music notes right?"

" Well yes…a few"

" Well for starters have you ever heard of the university of the arts?

" Um no…"

" Well it's a university for people like you who are gifted with music and talent, and you have both of those qualities would you like to think about attending this university?"

" Um well how much does it cost?"

" Oh quite a lot, But for a girl of your caliber I think you can a achieve a scholarship if you do good in my class!"

" Oh…alright…"

Then he handed her a flyer that said information about this university.

" How about you think about it for some time and tell me when you have your answer, but don't wait till the end of the year!"

" Ok, Thank you Mr. Hokishiro!"

When she left his room she saw syaoran and ran to his side to tell him the good news, when she was done telling him about the scholarship he smiled and said, " That's…great."

Then she chuckled and said " Is that it? 'That's great'?

" Well it's just…." He started and let the sentence hang.

" Its just…?" she asked looking at him

" Nothing forget it"

"Alright….?" She said confusedly

Once they were finally near her house she looked over to syaoran and noticed that he had been quiet since they had left school.

" What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously

" Oh…nothing… just thinking that's all"

" About…?"

"…. You were really amazing playing that piano…" he said with his head down

" Oh well thanks…"

They stood silent for a while as they walked closer to her house when she said "You know when I was growing up everyone used to tell me that I was a prodigy…and that I was gifted…. and I never understood them because I am only as special as everyone else…but every time I sit and play a piano I always think of a person to lighten up my spirit…and well I guess this time I chose you as my inspiration…"

Syaoran turned his head to look at her and for a minute she thought she saw him blush but then he quickly turned his head back to look at the sidewalk and said " How?"

" Well last night you were really nice to me and I guess being on the roof looking at the stars with you is one of those moment you rarely get in life, especially in mine"

Then an awkward silence was drawn and nothing was said till they reached the house when sakura broke the silence.

" Want to come in…?"

" Well I don't Kn- "

" Great lets go!"

" Wow, you don't take no for an answer do you?" he chuckled

" I guess not," she laughed

" Alright, sure ill go…"

When they were finally inside her house she went straight to her room having gripped syaorans hand in hers so that he wouldn't slow down. Sakura couldn't help thinking how soft his hands felt against her skin, the minute it touched her she felt a shiver go up her spine out of the blood that rose to her cheeks and immediately had to cover them with her hand. Although you could still see them.

Once they got to sakuras room she quickly opened it and closed it with a lock so that Touya wouldn't come in to check on her, which he did most of the time.

She sat on her bed for a moment to rest a little since she always got tired from going up the stairs every time she did. While she was sitting she felt a hand on her forehead and looked aside to see syaoran studying her closely.

" Do you have a fever, you're really red and you feel hot"

" Um no I don't its just that- " then suddenly sakura realized that aside from saying she was blushing from touching his hand she really didn't have another excuse so she let the sentence hang until he started to speak again.

" You were really great in the piano today…" he started pausing in mid-sentence

Sakura looked at him closely and thought that for a second she saw his cheeks get red. But then she quickly threw away the thought for it must have been the walk home that made him hot.

" I know you told me already" she laughed

" Yeah sorry" he said embarrassingly and blushing too.

Then he sat down on one of the computer chairs that he brought over to sit in front of her. Then when he was seated he looked up only to look into sakuras green emerald eyes. And for a while time stood still as she looked at him not knowing when to look away. But the thing is she couldn't turn away. At that

Point she could hardly breathe she felt as if she were choking out of nothing…

But then he suddenly turned away quickly without having to say a word.

A minute later after sakura regained her breath back syaoran spoke with a kind of choking voice " you know, I never had a mother…"

" Well you have a mother now don't you…"

" She's not my mother" he said coldly " My real mother died a long time ago…."

" Did you know her well…?"

" Yes…. she was my best friend…my only friend in the whole world…" he paused closing his eyes for a moment to visualize her " and then…. she left me…alone…"

" Like I am today…." He said then turning around to look at me closely

" I've never once had anyone to talk to like I talked to her…. until now"

Then sakura felt a nervous feeling down in the pit of her stomach. _Is he talking about me…?_ She thought to herself. But she didn't know why after all she was pleased that he thought of her as one of those really good friends but she couldn't help thinking how he said it. But then she discarded the thought as he began again.

He shaked his head a multiple of times grabbing his head almost painfully " Can you forget I said that please?" he exclaimed out loud and then slowly sat up and opened the door.

" Sakura Id wish that you would find another friend and leave me alone!" he said quickly as he rushed out the door and left.

When he did sakura looked down at the floor frozen she stood up and walked over to her door about to open it but then her knees gave up on her and fell upon her knees the floor gripping the edge of her bed as she felt tears rise above her eyes. She didn't know why it was hitting her like this after all she only knew him for a couple of days but she couldn't help feeling happy when he was there…. smiling at her with that grin that had intoxicated her the first moment she saw it. And those eyes…. those beautiful hazel eyes…it struck her then that her tears always brought more sadness and her tears have already burned the pillows in which she slept with. So she wouldn't cry anymore instead she would simply go to his house and ask what had happened. But when she was about to get up touya entered the room and saw her lying on the floor as his eyes widened.

" Did something happen that I should know about…?"

" No…I just fell that's all…"

Then he gave her his hand trying to lift her up and once she was up he asked " I saw the brat running out the door when I came from the back…what was he doing here?" he asked lifting one brow up.

" Um…. he came to ask about some homework…and I gave it to him…"

" That still doesn't answer why he was running…?"He said studying her closely

" Um well he needed to get it done early before he goes to sleep umm he sleeps at 6…" sakura explained making a strange story to lie with

" Hmmm well that sounds reasonable…. I guess…."

" Yeah…" sakura said thinking about it again

" Well are going to eat now or later…?"

" I'm not very hungry today…I think ill just sleep…."

" Sleep? Well alright…are you feeling okay?"

" Yeah I just have a headache that's all…"

" Ok Goodnight ya little monster" he said with a grin

" Goodnight"

When Touya had finally left Sakura had forgotten about going to his house after she had a few thoughts and realized it wont do any good to beg for his friendship back so instead she fixed her bed, brushed her teeth, and put on her night gown to got to sleep.

Before she was going to sleep however she sat up on her bed and looked down at her bed sheets and in her mind…. she saw for a minute a drop of blood. At first she only saw one drop but then more kept appearing and soon she saw that all the bed sheets had been full of blood she opened her mouth in shock of this trying to remove the bed sheets and the blood but she couldn't she kept seeing more and more appear and soon she was covered in it. Sakura then screamed out in horror trying to get away from it all. But while looking at this the first thought and the first mental picture came into her mind. It was syaoran.


End file.
